


Someone Like You

by BellaAria



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAria/pseuds/BellaAria
Summary: Hilda considered her life very full... but with all these bullet points on her curriculum vitae, shouldn’t she feel a bit...more?





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> An early days story, set somewhere around Part 1, episode 4. Inspired by the song “Someone Like You” from Jekyll and Hyde the Musical. Part 1 of 2 (that’s the plan anyway)

Hilda considered her life very full. She helped run a successful business, was more than capable with all manner of plants. Her cupboards were full of food she harvested, preserved, created from scratch. She had raised two children into mostly capable young adults who mostly stayed out of trouble. She took care of her family and home and took pride in being a part (though in a slightly removed way) of a tiny, charming town.

But perhaps her life wasn’t quite as full as it could be. She peered past her reflection in the kitchen window as she washed the breakfast dishes. It was drizzling a bit, the gray sky contrasting with the deep green of the wet fields. With all these bullet points on her curriculum vitae, shouldn’t she feel...more? Maybe it was seeing Sabrina off for her orientation at the academy. Maybe it was Ambrose making a connection with his new friend despite being under house arrest. Possibly it was her recent excommunication from her coven. Perhaps it was just time for a change.

Her mind lingered on Ambrose. His eyes glowed when he talked about this Lucas. Hilda hadn’t seen him so hopeful in quite some time. And why shouldn’t he be? Young love, that spark of attraction, the butterflies-in-your-stomach and stars-in-your-eyes giddiness of falling for someone. Hilda hadn’t felt that way in decades, and she didn’t care to think back on those days anyhow; nothing had ever turned out quite right. Wouldn’t it be nice though? She sighed deeply. Better to stick to romance novels where everything was lovely and fine, no chance of embarrassing herself again, or losing her heart only to be rejected.

Through with moping, she gathered her coat and shopping list for the market. Rain wouldn’t stop her from getting her errands done, and she could use some time spent amongst the townspeople, exchanging pleasantries with those not too afraid of the Spellman sisters’ reputation.

•••

After she had safely tucked the groceries into the back of the hearse, Hilda splashed her way across the street to Cerberus Books. A nice cuppa would warm her bones and perhaps she’d find a new book to take home. 

Inside the colorful store, she left her wet umbrella in the stand shaped like a troll foot. Pulling off her head scarf and brushing the rain off her sleeves she spotted the cafe counter and started that way. She got sidetracked however walking past a shelf of books labeled “occult.” She ran her fingers over the spines, appraising the collection. Mostly fluff, but a few respectable titles in the mix.

“Can I help you?” Hilda turned to see Dr. Cerberus himself, smiling pleasantly. They hadn’t ever formally met, but Hilda knew him in an instant, not only from her niece’s description, but from his stint as town weatherman, and the former host of the horror movies that the station would air late at night on the weekends. He looked a bit older now, a touch of grey in his hair. If rather suited him, Hilda thought fleetingly. 

“Oh I’m just browsing. You have quite a selection,” she added.

The shopkeeper smiled and shrugged, the pointy collar of his cape moving with him. “I suppose you could say I have an eclectic soul. Are you interested in an occult book today?”

“Oh actually I was looking for romance.” As soon as the words left her mouth she could feel her cheeks warming. “Book! For a romance novel, a book.”

Dr. Cerberus didn’t comment on her blunder if he noticed, but his eyes twinkled in a rather charming way. “Right this way.” He turned to lead her to another section and Hilda buried her face in her hands briefly before following him. 

He stopped before another aisle, a poster of Gomez and Morticia Addams adorning the end cap. “Here we are. Are you looking for something in particular?”

“No, just browsing, thank you. Thought I might warm up with some tea.”

“Well, we have a decent selection in the cafe. Or if I could make a suggestion, we have a cranberry white chocolate latte on special that is the perfect treat on a dreary day like this.”

“Ooh, that does sound lovely.”

“I thought you seemed like someone who might appreciate the sweeter things in life.” The bell chimed as a new customer walked in and the shopkeeper excused himself.

Hilda watched him for a moment, smiling gently. She felt much warmer than she had when she’d walked in. She slipped into the aisle and started perusing.

A few moments later, Hilda sat at a small table with her latte and three paperbacks and noticed a small sign on the window that read Help Wanted, and her mind began to wander.

**Author's Note:**

> I peer through windows  
Watch life go by  
Dream of tomorrow  
And wonder why  
The past is holding me  
Keeping life at bay  
I wander lost in yesterday  
Wanting to fly  
But scared to try  
But if someone like you  
Found someone like me...


End file.
